The Chains That Tie Us
by KenziLou
Summary: Two people, one boy and one girl; and a most convenient marriage.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, reviews greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I most certainly do NOT own Harry Potter, or any characters.

* * *

**"The marriage shall be one based on the cornerstones of pureblood traditions.**

Both parties shall not take part in adultery.

The wife shall act as a proper lady of the house and take care of duties as such.

A male heir is required to be in existence within five years.

The family will live in the historical manor.

The wife will act as such."

The man looked up from the document at the girl, "Ms. Granger, those are the terms will you accept?"

Hermione was looking out the window, when the lawyer spoke she faced him. "I will accept if I may add one condition."

"What is it may I ask?"

"In this marriage, Mr. Malfoy shall treat me with respect."

Draco Malfoy had been staring at the girl during the whole meeting but now his gaze intensified. "It will be acceptable to add that to the document." he said. Then, he extracted a ring from his pocket and slipped it onto Hermione's finger. Her only reaction was a single tear that left a wet trail down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

It became apparent in the first weeks after the war that the friendships that existed during the hard times wouldn't hold as strong. People drifted apart wether in grief or guilt, and the whole wizarding world was in chaos. The puzzle pieces just didn't fit any more.

Hermione had it hard. Her depression made her a different being. The anguish she felt over losing Fred, Sirius, Remus and many others was just too much. Harry was screaming all the time. Molly burst unto tears. Ron locked himself in his room. It was suffocating her, and she knew that she had to get out fast.

While at breakfast in a morning in July, Hermione decided to announce her decision to move on. "I'm going to head off for awhile," she said to the table, "I don't know where I'm going or what I'll do, but you all know why. And please don't argue with me." Some of the people stopped chewing their eggs and toast. Harry stormed off to upstairs, Ginny patted Hermione's hand from her right. Molly turned around from her place at the sink and started weeping. "My things are packed and I'll leave tonight. i'm sure your owls will find me." Then, as everyone sat shocked, Hermione retreated upstairs.

Throughout the day a few Weasley's said their goodbyes to Hermione. Harry never came out of his locked room. As Hermione hugged a still tearful Molly on her way out, something was whispered into her ear.

Hermione wiped her tears and then left. She walked to the apparation boundary. The salty liquid only began to fall as she apparated away, the words still lingering in her head.

"You'll always have a home here."

* * *

Draco Malfoy has nightmares. He is taunted by the press, his name ridiculed. Can't they see it wasn't his fault? The boy, not one to play the victim card, still put on his "high and mighty" look whenever out in public. But that façade shattered in privacy and seemed non-existent in sleep. His dad was locked in Azkaban, and now he lived alone in the manor with his mom.

Malfoy didn't know where he would go. He left his mom at the manor and set out. Soon after he found himself in the muggle world. Living a normal life but wanting to return to the wizarding world. While at a cafe in October, he saw a bushy haired school mate. At first, a sour taste came into his mouth. The taste of distaste. But then as he watched her get a tea from his booth and realized something. She could aid him in achieving his wants, and he could repay her. After all, nobody says no to Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I most certainly do NOT own Harry Potter, or any characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

"No!" Hermione exclaimed then turn to leave the shop. Malfoy stood before she could take a step and grabbed her arm.

"Please sit down and hear me out."

Earlier.

Hermione was getting her usual coffee before heading to find work. She was struggling with it since being in the wizard world meant you were practically nonexistent in the muggle world. Everyone said she lacked the qualifications. When she turned around her chocolate eyes met dark grey pits.

"Hullo Hermione, care to take a seat?" Malfoy said. Malfoy was the last person Hermione wanted to speak to but she was craving for news about what had been happening since she left. Cautiously she accepted and they both headed to a small table in the corner. At first, there was a heavy awkward silence. Hermione started the conversation.

"What has been happening since July? Have you heard any news about the Wealeys? Who's the new minister? What..."

She was cut off by Malfoy, "Look Granger, I'm just going to cut right to my purpose for considering offering this to you. You can provide me something that I desperately need, and in return I'm sure I have something you want. Marry me."

Present.

"Hermione, a lot has changed since the war. From the way you asked all those questions, I'd assume that you haven't been in the wizard world for a while. Nor have I, and I know we both want back. We can return. If you marry me, you'd become entitle to part of the Malfoy fortune. Malfoys live a live of luxury, don't you want part of that?"

"What is in this for you?" Hermione asked.

"The brains of the Golden Trio being my wife." He responded nonchalantly.

"This is ridiculous, goodbye Malfoy!" Hermione said then rose to leave.

Malfoy yelled after her, "My offer stands for forty-eight hours."

Hermione had been living in her childhood house. Her parents were still in Australia, obliviated. She couldn't find them due to funds and time. Currently she was watching her microwave meal be heated up. She stared blankly at the microwave deep in thought.

'I can return to the world, but live with Malfoy. What about his parents? Do we have to live with them? How much say can I get in the relationship? I could probably find my parents! I would be able to find work! But it's Malfoy...'

Her thoughts continued fluctuating but as the microwave beeped she knew her answer.

The next morning she sent an owl to Malfoy. "I accept, but we need rules. Meet me at the coffee shop, noon."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of 's

* * *

Quarter to twelve found Hermione sipping a cup of tea waiting for Malfoy. Quarter past twelve found Hermione eating an egg salad sandwich waiting for Malfoy. She had just about given up when he decided to show. He sat down and helped himself to a sandwich. "I'm glad you came to your senses." He said with a full mouth. "What is it you wanted to discuss?" He flagged down a disgruntled waitress and ordered some scones.

"Well, I don't believe it would be... smart if we just jumped into this. I think we need to set some guidelines."

"We will have a pure blood marriage. I need an heir, male. You shall stay home and fulfill the position of housewife. Money is open. We will live in Malfoy Manor. And you'll be a perfect, loyal wife to me in public and private."

Hermione couldn't believe how old fashioned this was! Some of the terms were ridiculous. Yet, as she thought about it, she realized this was basically every girl's ideal life.

"I want this to be a very loose contract and I want to be able to get out if either one is unhappy."

Malfoy finished his meal and stood. "I'll have my lawyer make an appointment. Goodbye Granger."

Hermione had her lawyer's meeting yesterday. It was official, she was engaged. She looked down at the braided silver ring with a setting of diamonds. Every time she thought about her future she had to fight tears back. "You chose this path" she'd remind herself. "Don't be sad, it will work out." Then she'd wipe her eyes and continue on.

It was arranged that they would have a grand wizard wedding in the new year. What better way to start fresh. Tomorrow, Hermione and Draco were meeting Narcissa for brunch. Until then, Hermione had to try to sell her childhood home and pack up. She walked to a realtor, trying to distract herself. She dreaded tomorrow.

Both Malfoys were waiting at a nice, Italian, muggle restaurant. Narcissa sat on one side of the table, Hermione and Draco on the other. She didn't waste anytime getting down to business. "I have already sent out wedding invites. I sent some to your friends. Also, do the colors buttercream and baby blue suit you? Good, that will be the palate..." Narcissa went on about the wedding, only stopping when Draco had input or to take a small bite of her food. Hermione was almost grateful for her, se had planned a whole, lavish affair and Hermione didn't have many changes. In all truth, she didn't believe she could handle the planning.

At the end of the meeting it was decided that Hermione and Narcissa would go shopping for more acceptable clothes. Also Hermione would start etiquette training. This was going to be a long few weeks.

The next three days were spent scavenging every shop, boutique and department in London. Nacissa, as Hermione discovered, is extremely opinionated. Still, by the end of it Hermione had a suitable wardrobe that still fit her personality. On the fourth day, there was a photo shoot for her and Draco to announce their engagement. Day five was wedding planning. Narcissa was being civil to her and the ordeal wasn't excruciating. By the end of the week, their engagement was making headlines. Harry owled her for the first time in 4 months with a howler. Nobody else had anything to say to her.

Draco and Hermione only saw each other when it was absolutely

necessary. Still by Christmas, everything was ready for Hermione to become a Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

New Years Eve

Hermione laid in a bed in Malfoy Manor. Her childhood home stood empty, about to be sold. She tossed and turned thinking, dreading, tomorrow when she'd walk down the aisle. She'd stare at the ceiling, an fret about her future. Then turn and state out the window, see the gardens, and recall a problem with the flowers.

'What if one of the Weasleys causes havoc? What of this is all a joke? What if he leaves me there? What if I don't have a baby boy? Oh God! I can't do this!' Hermione started to panic and decided to get some water.

She returned and as she crawled into bed she saw her dress in her closet. She walked over to it, cracked the door open, and looked at her dream wedding dress. After a minute she returned to bed and slept the best one could be expected too.

Draco was just returning from work. He put his files away, then made sure a few minuscule details were correct for tomorrow. Then he too went to bed. He unlike Hermione, was prevented from sleeping at all.

'What if she leaves me? What if this doesn't work out? What if I'm unhappy? This was such a stupid thing to do Draco! But you can't back out now.'

With that he took a dreamless sleep potion and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Narcissa woke Hermione up at 6 o'clock sharp. They started with a tour of the reception area. Malfoy Manor had been renovated after the war to reflect a better time, it wasn't so dark and gloomy.

The reception would be held in a large room, much like a ballroom. The floors were made of a white marble slab and the walls painted dark blue. There were large windows that took up most of the wall on three sides. There were workers hanging baby blue drapes around the windows. There were arrangements of different shades of blue flowers with an occasional white rose scattered in places. A dance floor was in front of a wall with windows, surrounded by tables. In the back of the room, along the windowless wall was a table for a huge dinner that was to be served.

Next, the two ladies went to a room previously used as an office, it had dark oak paneling with historical and ornate details carved throughout and matching hardwood. There was a balcony that wrapped around three walls. On the last wall, there was another giant window overlooking the green gardens. This is where Narcissa decided to have the ceremony.

The room was already set up, there were chairs all facing toward the window. The aisle runner was blue, the flower girl would throw her white petals on it. In the corner by the window, there was room for a seven piece orchestra. Lastly, there was an alter directly in front of the window.

The whole affair would be simple, and somehow extravagant. Hermione thought Narcissa had done a fantastic job making it fit the relationship.

The tour was over by 8, and the whole household met to eat together. Nobody except Narcissa said much, she was talking the whole time about the nuptials. Soon she looked at her watch and decided it was time for her to get dressed.

This left the betrothed alone. Hermione got up to leave but Draco called her name. She turned around and her lips were met with a similar hard, cold force. The two stood like that, only lips touching, for about five seconds. The kiss was awkward and cold, but in the last minute a tingling was felt. It was ever so slight, neither noticed it.

As Hermione pulled away Draco said, "I didn't think our first kiss should be at the alter." She just nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I truly don't own Harry Potter

* * *

'Deep breath in, and out...' Hermione repeated her mantra over and over again as the wedding party moved from the suite they got ready in, to the entrance of the study.

Pansy was to be the maid of honor, as chosen by Draco. His best man was Blaise. The only other members were a small cherubic flower girl and ring bearer, grandchildren of Narcissa's friends.

They all approached the double doors, and music started to play. The children disappeared to play their part in the deal. Pansy then adjusted her breasts and fixed her hair. The blue dress disappeared through the door.

Hermione let out a sigh and nervously smoothed her white, empire waisted wedding dress. It had a slight sweetheart neckline and wide, off the shoulder straps. There was a slight design in the breast. She played with a loose tendril of her hair, and remembered what Narcissa said as she was getting ready, "All eyes will be on you, you need to look your best."

The music changed, that was her cue. The French doors opened, and she made her entrance. Malfoy stood at the end, a fake smile on his face.

Walking down she kept her eyes on Malfoy, and tried to radiate happiness. Out of the corner of her eye she could see old school mates and friends.

She reached the end, Draco took her hands. The ceremony went fast, Hermione was thinking the whole time and Draco was bored. They read the standard vows, and said "I do" all without real meaning. As the slipped rings on simultaneously, a invisible force wrapped around them. It tied them together and then disappeared. Draco was them told to kiss his wife.

"May I present to you Mr. and ."

Guests stood and applauded as the couple made their way to the room in which they'd wait before their entrance. While all the guests were enjoying cocktail hour, Hermione and Draco sat in a lounge just down the hall. Draco loosened his tie, poured a glass of scotch and sat in an armchair. Hermione sat on a couch, her dress pooling around her, and just sat.

Twenty minutes later Narcissa returned telling them to make their entrance. Draco placed his arm around Hermione's waist and they entered the ballroom. Their first dance went swimmingly, then they were split apart to dance with others. The whole night was filled with "Congratulations!" or "You look beautiful!" or "I cant believe you married her!" Never once did any of Hermione's old friends come see her. As the party wore on, Hermione had to fight harder to hold back tears. 'How could they not say anything?' Draco finally was returned to his bride and saw she was about to lose it. He decided it was time to make their exit, to their honeymoon. The next dreaded part of this night.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter

Also, be warned that from here on out, there are going to be graphic sexual themes. Please don't read if it isn't for you!

* * *

Draco decided on Greece for their honeymoon. The Malfoys owned a white-washed house that sat on a cliff. Hermione instantly fell in love, with the town not Draco. By the time they arrived at the house, the sun was setting and both were tired. But they both had the heavy weight of consummation sitting on them.

They unpacked all their clothes and sat down in the living room to try to put what was sure to come off for as long as possible.

Hermione caught Draco's attention, "Draco, um should we... you know...?". Draco looked up from his files and cleared his throat. "I just have one request," Hermione continued, "this will be my first, so if you could uh be careful?"

Draco didn't respond. He may be awful but he wasn't terrible. He knew how to pleasure a women, and his wife would be no exception. He figured that the more he put into their so far nonexistent sexual relationship, the more he'd get out. 'I mean, we're both young with healthy sex drives, right?' Draco thought.

He sat down next to Hermione and started to kiss her, first slow and tentative, then both of them became frantic caught up in the heat of the moment. Soon, his hand moved under her shirt, grasping one plump breast. His arousal was becoming painful. Draco stopped, stood up and offered Hermione his hand. He then led them both to the bedroom.

Once there, Hermione took off her shirt to reveal a lacy, semi-see through white bra. Draco didn't waste much time in removing that garment, and was soon kissing and licking as Hermione arched her head back and let out a single moan. She started playing with his belt buckle, and when it was undone, Draco stood up and removed the rest of his clothes.

Hermione didn't even have time for her eyes to roam the body of her husband. He took off her pants and thong, sending them flying across the room. Then he slowly climbed on Hermione. She was laying down, staring at his eyes. Her center open and dripping, calling for him. He stroked his member two or three times, then slowly lined it up with her opening. He slowly thrusted his hips, stopping when he saw pain. Soon he was buried, so he withdrew. Draco repeated his actions, gradually picking up speed. Hermione felt a orb of pleasure start to grow then started moving her hips in time with Draco's.

The room was filled with little moans, gasps and as they came, screams. Hermione lost her rhythm with Draco and thrust her hips wildly. Ecstasy spread throughout her body, she lost all coherent thought. Her legs, previously wrapped around his waist, went rigid. Draco kept his thrusts even, emitting little grunts whenever he was buried to his balls.

Hermione started to scream. She stopped moving and arched her back as he came deep into her folds. Her nails dug into Draco's back. Then her hips started to thrust erratically, desperately sealing the release that was so close.

As he looked down upon his writhing wife, Draco came closer to his release. When she screamed, he lost it and sent his seed into his wife. He knew though that she was not finished. He kept his limp penis inside and massaged his hand over her swollen clit. Hermione have of one last scream, her body shuddered. As she came down from her high, Draco's long fingers still rubbing furiously, she mewed like a kitten then let out one last sigh.

The Malfoys got off each other. Draco pulled on his boxers, Hermione her pajamas. The. They both went to bed. Their thoughts filled with questions about what had happened, and what it meant.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter.

Also, thank you for sticking around on the short break. I hope to have this story finished by the end of summer, so Ill be cranking it out.

* * *

**The first days of the marriage were uneventful. The duo bickered over trivial matters, but still managed to have hot fuck sessions every so often. They just pushed this fact aside, they were twenty-one year olds with healthy libido. Both the newlyweds discovered that the other was particularly skilled, and knew the right ways to rub in order to achieve release.**

The trip lasted only a week. Draco and Hermione spent days on beaches and exploring wizarding towns. They seemed to be followed by a posse of paparrazi. This fact was most irritaing to Hermione due to the fact that she had to constantly act like the doting wife.

They returned to Malfoy Manor, almost dreading the fact that their life would truly start. Narcissa had decided the newlyweds deserved their own wing and were to remodel it as pleased. Hermione decided that she would work a little on remodeling as needed, but magic the rest.

They all decided to have a lunch in Diagon Alley. Narcissa flooed first, then Draco. Draco reminded her to, "Act like we like each other" then left. When Hermione appeared at the restaurant, Draco was waiting for her. Her put his arm around her shoulders and escorted her to the table. They held hands the whole lunch and everyone laughed like their whole lives were great. Draco would occasionally lean over and kiss his wife's temple. Their lunch was disrupted by an owl with an urgent notice for Draco to return to work.

"I'm needed in the office, Love. I'll be back before you are asleep" He said with a wink then left.

Narcissa wiped her mouth and then summoned the waiter to pay then both Mrs. Malfoys left.

The afternoon saw Hermione writing a plethora of Thank You notes, then decorating her master suite. She had decided to leave the rest of the wing as it was, for the nine guest rooms were suitable.

The master suite was grand. It had a small sitting area in the bedroom, a bathroom right next to a walk in closet she and Draco would share. Also, there were two other rooms; one the led to Draco's study, and another for Hermione. She added a few of her favorite books to the massive bookshelves she had transfigured and some photos. In the bedroom, she only changed the color to a neutral brown and added some decorations.

Hermione was in bed reading when Draco returned. He showered and dressed, then crawled into bed. He laid still for a moment, taking in the different decor then turned off the lights with his wand. Hermione let out a remark of disbelief, then the two were at it again arguing. Eventually it died down, and the young Malfoys fell asleep giving each other the silent treatment.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer! I dont own Harry Potter!

* * *

**When both had woken up the next morning, they didn't mention anything about the argument. Draco dressed in his work suit, Hermione in an outfit Narcissa had picked out. They went to breakfast in the luxurious dining room. Narcissa wasn't down yet. Draco ate in silence, then stood up to leave.**

"Meet me at my office for lunch, eleven thirty." Then apparated out.

Hermione sighed then continued to eat her oatmeal. An elf (yes she could not persuade Draco to rid the manor of them and frankly was grateful due to the size of the manor) took away her dish and when prompted informed Hermione that would not be around for the day. Hermione returned to the master suite, and went back to bed. She did not sleep, just laid. At eleven, she readied herself for public.

Eleven-thirty found both Malfoy's in a small café near the muggle office Draco worked. Since his return to the Wizard World was fairly recent, Draco still had his old job. He had been more fortunate than Hermione and was able to find work. They chatted about the weather and such, then returned to what they were doing.

Draco came home at eight. He knew he was trying to avoid unnecessary time in the Manor. Hermione was in a plush chair staring at a fire one of the elves had started. Draco walked up to Hermione and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. She somehow understood the gesture. They both returned to the massive bed and Draco started to ravish her neck with kisses and bites.

She could feel a sucking on her left side, his soft lips pulsing. She laced her fingers through his platinum blond hair, then slowly moved down to a bulge that had been forming. His lips still connected to he, she unzipped his trousers and took his member in her hand. She moved her hand up and down the shaft, and when Draco started to show excitement, she drew away. His disappointment was short lived however when she placed her rosebud lips on his head. She then sucked, rubbed and licked delicately until he was close.

Draco knew he was about to come. Her quickly peeled Hermione's mouth off his penis and removed her pants. Her top had been thrown across the room a while ago, and she now only wore a red bra. Draco flipped Hermione onto her back roughly and then crawled on top of her. He slid his penis into her warm opening, and didn't waste any time. Hermione could tell that he was close, but she wasn't. To come together she moved one hand down and started rubbing the way she knew would help her the most.

Seeing this Draco came closer to his end. He started to shudder and then spilled his seed into her warm folds. The sensation of him letting go sent Hermione into a small orgasm, her pussy tightening. She let out a small moan, Draco rolled off her and fell asleep. Hermione was up later, finishing herself off to her own satisfaction.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**The next few weeks of Hermione's first being were much the same. Of course, lunch was different, as was the sex. Occasionally Narcissa would force Hermione to do something with her. Their "big return" was smooth and slow. Neither had stopped doing spells, so returning was more getting used to press and other wizards.**

So far they hadn't reunited with anybody nor appeared at any social functions. Draco was waiting a bit longer to fully return. So they both pretty much sat back and let everything play out. Their routine became boring and predictable. Finally, on the sixth week, things changed.

Draco returned home on Thursday with the announcement that the Malfoys would be going to Australia the next day for a week. He was required there for major meetings, and it just wouldn't look fitting for his new wife to not be with him. The two of them hurriedly packed (Narcissa had kindly declined the trip) then went to bed exhausted.

Hermione couldnt fall asleep though. Something was sitting on her mind, but she couldnt exactly pinpoint what. All the sudden it hit her. She shook Draco awake.

"Draco!"

"Wh... ur Hermione. Its the middle of the night. Wha..."

"Draco, my parents are in Austrailia."

"And?"

"Their memories! If we find them, we could return them." They both laid in silence for a moment. Draco unsure of what to say, Hermione trying to put her request into words. Finally she spoke, "Do you... could we find them?"

"Sure" He replied then rolled over to return to sleep. He didn't have a sense how elated this made Hermione.

Their first day was met with a dinner in their honor. Hermione wore a neutral blue cocktail dress and did her hair with a wide variety of spells and potions. Draco thought she looked magnificent. He spent the night flaunting her to his co-workers. She was treated just like a Malfoy wife should be. They returned to their luxurious hotel to sleep. But Hermione was far from doing so.

She was up all night fretting about how easy it would be to find her parents, what they'd say, if she could remove the charm. The sun was barely through the window when Hermione got up, showered dressed and had her coffee.

She spent that day looking for them, alone, with no luck.

The second day went a tad better. Draco had some suggestions the night before. He still didn't join her.

The third day, Draco had the morning off. He came with Hermione. He had to call in "sick" and miss the later meetings.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**They started the third day with a lost of new residents to Australia in the past few years, and a list of all dentists. It had been Draco's idea to get those lists, and Hermione did not care to divulge how she got them. There were only a few families that were on both lists. The Malfoys started to visit each one. The third family, The Wodhursts, was who Hermione found to be her parents.**

Mandy and Glen Wodhurst were first suspicious of the two strangers on their front step, but with a subtle twist of the wand, they were crying and hugging their daughter. Everyone moved into the small sitting room. Hermione explained everything to her parents. They both were able to recall their previous life in England and their new one. Mandy and Glen, or Jean and Richard as Hermione remembered, were sympathetic to their daughters struggles in the war.

That was as far as the feeling went. Neither could understand why she had to erase their memories and keep everything from them. Both of the Grangers exploded when Draco was finally introduced. The night was highly stressful for everybody.

Draco and Hermione left the Granger's after dinner. When all was discussed, it was decided that Jean and Richard were going to move back to England. At the moment they couldn't completely trust their daughter, but they both wanted to be part of her life.

That night, neither of the Malfoys wanted sex. They were both focused on what events had transpired. Draco was wondering how this would change their relationship. Would the Grangers be involved in everything? Hermione was thinking about how this all felt. Seeing these people, people she loved, made her want to reunite with her old friends...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**A few days later, with Draco's trip being over, Hermione had free time. This is how she got to where she was currently. It had only been nine months since she had left, but it seemed so much greater. It took minutes for her to finally step inside the apparition boundaries. From there it was easy, walking up the path to the back door. Then, both feet placed on the porch and one fist raised, she lost all confidence. A bird chirped, the wind blew and Hermione summoned enough courage to knock on the back door of The Burrow. **

There was brief rustling behind the door which was flung open within a few seconds. The plump redhead, stopped and stared at the girl on her doorstep. Then, Hermione and Molly were reunited with a hug. Hermione had planned to come at a time when only Molly would be home, knowing that it would be easier to start with her.

She was ushered into the kitchen and offered tea. Hermione politely declined. Molly then scooted a chair closer to the one Hermione was in and took both her hands in her own. Tears in her eyes, she said, "Oh, Hermione darling! I've missed you so much, and I know that we haven't put up an effort to talk to you, I'm sorry."

Tears were forming in her own eyes, Hermione said, "Mrs. Weasley, don't cry! Its not your fault."

"Tell me about what you've been doing dear. How have you been?"

"Well, um... I've been okay. I found my parents. That was really great."

"Darling, you know I really want to know about Draco."

"I know, I was trying to beat around the bush." Hermione was about to tell Moly all about their arangement but the contract flashed to the front of her mind. "We met in the muggle world, just after I left, and we just hit it off." The two ladies spent the rest of the afternoon catching up; gossiping about married life, talking about friends. Hermione found out that Harry and Ginny are still dating, Percy was engaged, George barely making it, Bill and Fleur awaiting their first baby, and Ron dating every girl in his year and not having a job.

The famous Weasley clock dinged, someone was coming home. Having decided that it was best to take more time with the others, Hermione left The Burrow promising to return often.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Life in the manor became a endless routine. Hermione would see Draco off, occasionally with breakfast, sometimes with sexual pleasure. Then, she'd either have to do something with Narcissa (shopping, lunch, seeing friends) or have the afternoon free. Usually she'd read or sleep. If she felt like it she'd go for a jog. Then, Draco would come home, they'd talk about their days, they'd eat , have a little fun, then sleep. Molly and Hermione had regular visits which Hermione looked forward to. Her parents had lunch with her a few times, but were mainly trying to settle back into their old life. There would be a business trip for Draco every so often, but nothing else changed. **

**Their relationship, although having been together half a year, was hard to put into words. It could have been described as friends with benefits, without the friends. Acquaintances with benefits was more like it. Still, they both knew behaviors of the other and could sense changes.**

**On a Sunday in late May, the anniversary of The Battle of Hogwarts having had just taken place, Draco had a rare day off. They both had a nice lie in, with breakfast in bed. Draco, having been silent the whole time, was causing Hermione suspicion. **

**"Spit it out Draco."**

**"I think we should have a baby."**

**Hermione was gobsmacked. What did he just say? "Excuse me?".**

**"I want a baby."**

**She couldn't believe the bluntness with which he delivered his request. **

**He continued, "Well, I need a male heir. It was in your contract also. I think we should uh... get it over with."**

**Hermione having had her fork raised to her mouth, preparing to take a bite, set it down slowly. All the while pondering his request. She had expected to get pregnant, as he pointed out it was part of the deal. Yet, she didn't predict that he would dictate when. She had always imagined removing her contraception charms without informing him.**

**The more she thought, the more she liked the idea. She did not like the predictability that had become her life. Also, she'd been feeling disconnected and blue, maybe a baby could mend that. Hermione slowly nodded her head, "I'll have to agree with you on this one Draco." **

**She looked up at him from under her eyelashes. He didn't show any emotion. They then spent the rest of their day running errands or doing something in another part of the manor separately. They avoided each other, left alone with their thoughts.**

**Later, Hermione having removed all preventative charms, they had sex. This time it was different though. The kisses, more tentative. Movements, more slow. The whole experience was sensual. And, for the first time they screamed each others names.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Early June came and, per Malfoy tradition, Hermione and Draco went to see a healer about conception and pregnancy. It was ordinary to make a visit to insure that a baby could be delivered safely. Neither thought much about it. Since they had removed preventative charms, nothing had happened. Hermione had not yet fallen pregnant. But it had been in such a short amount of time that didn't cause any alarm. So here Draco and Hermione sat after all exams had been taken.**

"Mr. Malfoy, everything seems to be in check. You should have no problems." The healer, Healer Vincent, told Draco. "Mrs. Malfoy, there is one thing I would like to discuss."

Hermione became frightened. "Yes, Healer."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I believe that you are depressed. Now, that's perfectly understandable, and quite normal now. Just remember that it's just an imbalance in your brain. From what I've seen so far, I think it could easily be worked through. However, if not treated, it could cause complications with a pregnancy if not monitored."

Hermione had somewhat expected this. In her fifth year summer she had issues with all that had been going on. She had seen the signs for the past year but had just ignored them, passing it off as grief. Draco on the other hand had not expected this. Hermione had settled nicely into the Manor, she had even made a routine. Although concerned for Hermione, Draco was insistent on having a baby soon, and he did not want to delay.

"What would the treatment be Doctor? Medicine?" Draco asked.

"Draco dear, not medicine. The baby." Hermione gently reminded him. He nodded.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I'd take some time to yourself. I feel that your recent and abrupt changes contributed to this. Let us see how that works, then take it from there. There may be a few spells, but we are very limited. I feel that we'll just have to monitor your pregnancy and wellbeing vigorously, and treat afterwards."

"Thank you Healer, we'll be in touch." Hermione rose to leave, waiting for Draco to exchange a handshake, then the went to St. Mungos apparition point. They discussed it, and decided to still have a baby. Draco saw it as "We have enough money." Hermione saw it as a situation that could be easily handled. Once they were on the same page, they started treatment, Hermione deciding to take a vacation.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**The Malfoys had discussed how to approach the new challenge they faced. There hadn't been any signs or confirmation that Hermione was pregnant. Even with the advanced wizard spells, it would still be a while from the time of conception to positive tests. Therefore it was entirely possible Hermione was pregnant. With this possibility, it had been decided that it was safer to just remove all stress. Draco had chosen to stay in England working while Hermione took a trip to Spain. **

She was to spend an undefined amount of time doing whatever she

pleased. Truthfully, she was very excited for it. She had packed her favorite books, tourist brochures, and plenty of sun lotion. Middle of June she left Draco with a kiss on the cheek and left.

The first two weeks she spent relaxing on acclaimed beaches, exploring both muggle and wizard landmarks, and visiting a few friends that had relocated. Then Hermione started to feel sluggish. Little signals, symptoms, started to pop up. She delayed the test for a while but figured it best to not put it off.

Wednesday morning she was kneeling next to the toilet in her bathroom. A wave of nausea having rolled over her, she had raced for the bathroom only to be left on the floor having not gotten sick. She knew it was time. As a teen girl she had found it vital to memorize many spells, the pregnancy charm being one. She sat herself on the ledge of the bathtub and cast the spell. A white light shone, signaling that Hermione was indeed with child. "This was planned, this is what we wanted." She mumbled over and over again.

Hermione stayed in Spain for another week. She spent the time thinking the recent developments. She was worried about raising a child with Draco, having none of her friends near her, and just being a mother. Once she had finally come to terms with what was happening, she realized the date.

It was the exact same day in July when she left the Weasleys. It had stricken her in an unusual way. She had changed so much, she was going to be a mum! Her friends had all drifted away, finding what they needed. Draco had overcome prejudices. They were all coming into their own.

Without notice, Hermione returned to the Manor.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer! Idon't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Neither Draco or Narcissa were home when she returned. Hermione unpacked all her clothes, ate lunch and took a nap. Around four she woke up and went to the sitting room. She called an elf who told her that Narcissa would be in America for two more days for some social events. The elf then very kindly fetched Hermione some salty chips and chocolate without a second thought. **

She had been indulging her craving when Draco returned. He flooed through, brushed of his robes, then noticed her. He was puzzled to say the least. She had been in Spain for three weeks, he had expected her to be there much longer. Draco was raised to stay composed in unexpected situations, so he merely said, "How are you Hermione? I didn't expect you to return so soon...?" He trailed off, leaving the question in the air.

"I'm pregnant Draco, I figured it best to return." She told him bluntly, not knowing how to tell her husband she was pregnant. Draco sat next to her in shock. Somehow, despite all the thought he put into this matter, he was scared and confused about what happened and how they would change.

"Oh my, this is really happening." He said. Hermione nodded and offered him a chip. He took it and they both sat in silence, left to their thoughts. "Should we tell people right away?"

"I haven't even been to a Healer yet, only known for a little myself. I think we should keep it to ourselves. Do you mind not even telling your mom? I think I can keep it secret from her for a while more."

"Sure, anything. How have you been feeling?"

"Good, nauseous and hungry. Not even sure how those two could coexist but..."

"Good, good. Normal, right?"

She nodded in affirmation. Once again, a silence enveloped them. Hermione looked at Draco's clothes. "What's with the robes?"

"Finally quit my job. Moved to work at the ministry." Hermione understood. It had been something they talked about, him returning to work in the magical world. She stood and realized that time as passed rather quickly and that she was knackered. With a gentle pat on the hand, Hermione said goodnight and went to bed.

Draco never joined Hermione that night. He stayed up, staring at the flames in the fire, well into the early morning.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter.

Also, some of you are getting antsy for more affection. All in good time my friends, all in good time.

* * *

The next day, Draco decided to stay home from work. He sent an owl to Healer Vincent requesting an appointment. The Malfoys got in at 10 to see him.

"Hello Healer." Hermione said when he finally walked into the exam room they had been waiting in.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, fancy seeing you again. What brings you in?"

"Well, I believe I may be pregnant."

"Let us just check and then if that happens to be the case then we'll exam you both." Healer Vincent then used his wand to perform the same spell Hermione had in Spain.

"Congratulations are in order Mr and Mrs Malfoy." The doctor then performed all the spells to check the well-being of mother and child. "You are both very healthy Mrs. Malfoy. You're almost two months along. I know we somewhat discussed this at the first appointment, but due to your history of depression I think we should monitor you closely, especially in the third trimester. We don't want you to go into premature labor or have complications. You should return in about a month." Healer Vincent shook both their hands then left. On the way out, Hermione made another appointment. They then went back to the manor.

In the end of July, Hermione really started to feel the effects of pregnancy. She was constantly running to the bathroom. Draco was appalled by her wacky cravings, and truthfully she was too. Hermione had to throw out half her and Draco's soaps and lotions due to the awful smell.

Other than the negative symptoms she faced, she was enjoying herself. Hermione read every pregnancy book she could get her hands on. Draco had to start taking certain ones away that had to much info in them that scared her. She loved looking through magazines picking out furniture and clothes.

Draco had become a tad more attentive to Hermione. He didn't bicker with her as much as he used to. Even he was concerned for her health. Draco didn't read her books though, and had no interest with anything else baby related. He threw himself into his work, trying to find a distraction.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

Her second appointment went great. Draco didn't attend. It was mid-August and she had just crossed into her second trimester. Hermione made an appointment to see a muggle doctor for an ultrasound.

When she told Draco he didn't understand what it meant. She explained it but was still left going alone.

She was laying on the table when the nurse came in. "This might be a little cold". It was cold, her arms got goose pimples. Then the nurse turned on the equipment. "Look here, this is where your baby will be."

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The nurse pointed out the baby's little limbs, it's heartbeat and head.

Hermione nodded that she wanted some pictures printed, then was left alone. The frozen image of her baby still on the screen. She stroked her gel-free belly. The tiniest bulge could be felt. A tear ran down her cheek, happiness flooding her.

When she'd give Draco his picture he thanked her. Then, he put it in a drawer in his desk. Every so often he'd pull out the picture and look at it.

A week later, they invited Hermione's parents over for dinner at the Manor. It would be the first time they were going to meet Narcissa. Also, they were all going to be told about the baby.

The elves prepared a salad, prime rib and lemon cake. Hermione had been dressed in her tea-length lavender dress, hair done for two hours. Draco of course had strolled into their bedroom to dress ten minutes before her parents were due to arrive. She flipped. But here they were greeting her parents, both fully dressed and presentable. Narcissa swooped into the foyer, greeted her parents then whisked them away to the sitting room.

Draco and Hermione followed. He took her hand and whispered into her ear, "Calm down, stress isn't good." They walked into the room to find all elders sitting and chatting happily. They joined them. Hermione smiled and pretended she was interested in the conversation. Someone asked her a question she hadn't heard. Everyone was looking at her. She looked around then it just slipped out.

"I'm pregnant."

Draco hid his head in his hands laughing at her abandonment of her plan. Hermione's mom squealed and hugged her. Narcissa covered her mouth in delight. Richard sat shocked.

Hermione gave her parents and Narcissa a sonogram picture.

The rest of the night was filled with questions, suggestions and hugging.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

**Hermione had one picture left. She walked up the path to the Burrow, dripping sweat. This August was particularly hot, and the little heater inside her didnot help. She knocked on the door, and wiped her brow. Molly opened it and took her into a hug. She ushered her into the kitchen and sat her down. Molly turned and summoned a glass of lemonade and a snack that smelt terrible. She set it down in front of Hermione. **

"Hi Molly, sorry I haven't been around. I've been busy. I actually have some news." She took a sip of her lemonade, inhaling the citrus aroma deeply, trying to rid the stench of the food. "Draco and I are having a baby."

Molly screamed with joy then took her into a great big hug. "Oh! This is so great! I'm going to be a Grandma again!"She started to cry and sat down. Hermione laughed and joined her.

"I'm three months along, he or she is due in Feburary." She said with a fond pat on her stomach. The ladies chatted the rest of the morning, Molly passing down knowledge to Hermione. She gave Molly the last sonogram photo, then left to meet Draco.

Recently their intimacy had accelerated. Hermione had crazy hormones. Molly had just assured her that that was normal, and quite an advantage. Neither her or Draco were complaining so she'd have to agree. They'd been having sex constantly. In the shower, in the kitchen, in the gardens, Hermione even attacked Draco on the stairs once. Today was the first time Hermione had to go to drastic measures. She flooed to Draco's office.

She had never met him in his office except for lunch. It was a decent size, and he had it to himself. Hermione came through the fireplace, finding Draco working on the computer. "Hermione, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm just feeling a tad... you know."

He was confused for a minute but then understood. He walked over to her then led her to the couch he had. She sat down, and he sat on the ground between her legs. She cast a silencing spell. They started kissing, then his lips explored her face and neck. Soon they moved lower, to a breast he had exposed. it wasn't long before the dress she had been wearing was across the room.

Draco then pushed Hermione back to rest on the couch. He gave her on last kiss, then bent to her aching sex. He didn't stall a bit. He buried his face into her dripping sweetness. His tongue worked diligently, licking and sucking. Then his fingers joined in. As he finger fucked her, she grabbed his hair. Her moans echoed through the office. "Oh Dracooo, yes there there there. No don't stop." Soon her hips thrusted to meet his fingers. "Fuck Darco!" She screamed as her walls clamped around his fingers. She had barely come down from her high when she stood up and attached her lips to his. She took just his pants off, and climbed onto his rod.

He held her firm buttocks and her legs wrapped around his sculpted torso. He pumped his member in her at a deliciously vertical angle. She was soon bouncing up and down, sliding her clit up and down his exposed stomach. Draco backed her up against a wall so she was supported. He then was able to put all his focus into ramming his penis into her. "Oh Mione, shit. Your so delicious. You don't know how hot you are. Babe, aw fuck. Come for me. Come." He coaxed. She came.

He moved them to his desk, her limp body hanging onto him. He sat her down and instructed her to put her hands on the desk. She did so, providing a enchanting view of her hole. She shook her ass a little and peeked over her shoulder. "Give it to me Draco. I need to feel you inside of me."

He grabbed her hips and thrust in, eliciting a moan. He kept thrusting at a steady but furious pace, sweating and panting. Hermione thrust her hips back and forth with equal vigor, "Draco. Damn. You feel so good. You're so big. Aw. Aw. Baby. Keep going, keep going. Oh, oh, ohh, ohh."

He withdrew before she could come and sat on the chair, his dick waving in the air. She then climbed on him, and licked his chest. She humped him, stimulating both of them with out penetration. Then, Draco had had enough. He lifted her hips then jammed his shaft up into her. The chair squeaked, Hermione moaned and flesh slapped. Soon she was screaming, and with a shudder Draco shot his seed into her as she reached her high.

They laid, sweaty bodies sticking together, Hermione gently nibbling his neck until both had regained their wits. Hermione went home and Draco finished the day. Later they had a even more fulfilling session in bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer! I do nit own Harry Potter!

* * *

**September soon came, and Hermione was getting bigger. The bump between her hips was going to be hard to hide for much longer, so they'd have to announce their news. She was still as hormonal as ever, Draco's favorite part. The sickness that had lasted all day had waned, her cravings however had not. **

So this is how she came to be in the position she was in. She had woken up in the middle of the night, craving shaved pork and chocolate milk. She rolled over to wake Draco who had been tending her midnight needs, but he wasn't there. She recalled that he was on his business trip until morning. This craving was bad, so she had to get up. She din't want to disturb the elves, and knew that the pantry didn't have her heart's desire. She dressed. Foolishly she flooed to a place where she could walk to a store. Now, she was walking back through London, lost as a ball in high weeds. Luckily she'd been able to find a store, and at least had a snack in her wanderings.

The slight positivity the milk and meat had instilled disappeared when it started to downpour.

So that was how Hermione could be found standing in the middle of London, in a torrential downpour, with no where to go.

She was too far along in her pregnancy to apparate. A crazy idea struck her, and she went with it considering it was her only option. Five blocks later she was standing on the front step of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny Weasley was the person to open the door.

"Hermione?"

"Uh, hi Ginny."

Ginny, somewhat sleepy and completely frazzled, then invited Hermione in.

"I... I'm sorry to come banging on your door in such circumstances but it... it is just raining so hard!" Hermione then burst into tears. Later she'd wonder why. Was it the hormones? The happiness of seeing Ginny? The embarrassment? She'd then decide that it was all three.

Ginny was confused. She now had a wet, sobbing witch in her sitting room with chocolate milk. Never the less, she was happy. She embraced Hermione then took her into a guest bedroom to shower. When Hermione emerged from the bathroom tear free, Ginny was waiting on the bed.

"Ginny, I'm sorry I left you guys. It wasn't right but it was the only way that I could see at the time. My biggest regret is not trying to keep in touch."

"Hermione, I understand. The war effected us all, we handled it in whatever way we could. At least you're here now."

The two hugged again. Then they both laid back on the bed. They spent all night talking like they used to during summer at The Burrow.

"So you're married now huh?"

"Yep."

"What's Malfoy like in bed?"

"Ginny!"

"Hermione Granger, I'm dead serious. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Ginny, I'm only going to say this, Wow." They both laughed, "Now why are you here at Harry's place?"

"Ginny showed Hermione a silver ring. Both girls squealed. "Harry and I are trying to keep it a secret for a while longer."

"I'm so happy for you! Oh my, how did it happen?" Ginny told Hermione all about the proposal and what little planing they had done. "Hey Ginny?"

"Hey Hermione?"

"Can I tell you a secret to?"

"Of course!"

"Draco and I are having a baby."

Ginny's eyes flew to Hermione's stomach, then much like her mother, she hugged Hermione and said, "Im going to be an aunt!" Ginny didn't waste anytime giving Hermione the fifth degree, and both girls fell asleep talking.

Hermione woke up well after the time Draco had been due home. She then woke up Ginny and told her that she had to get back. Ginny escorted Hermione to the floo and they parted ways promising to see each other soon.

Hermione was greeted by Draco when she got home. "Are you mad woman!? Where have you been? I've been worried."

She walked up to him and kissed him square on the lips. "Well, don't leave me to find my own food again. Now come, I'm feeling a different type of hungry."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer! Idon't own Harry Potter. Also, thank you and sorry for the long wait. The story will be skipping semi-long ammounts of time in many parts but if I didnt skip the story would be like a million chapters.

* * *

**Hermione embraced her pregnancy with open arms. She had acquired a glow that went unnoticed by none and was gained a perfectly round, albeit large, bump. She spent her days preparing for the birth. She had chosen a room for the nursery, the room just off the master that was previously her office. She was working on clearing the office in order to decorate the nursery. She had also been researching anything and everything about birth and motherhood. Now with only two moths left, her enthusiasm increased daily.**

Draco, although nice and supportive to Hermione, seemed to be drifting further and further. He never participated in any decisions about anything baby related. He wouldn't decide on a crib, birthing method or even a name. Draco was having troubles seeing himself as a father, much less to Hermione's baby. 'Draco, this was the deal.' He kept reminding himself.

It was currently late December. Time had gone by quickly for the duo. They had announced the upcoming arrival to the wizarding world and met with mostly positive remarks. Hermione had been meeting with Ginny often, and continued with Molly. Narcissa had been over the moon, constantly purchasing toys and clothes for the baby. Narcissa had become close to Hermione, but even closer to her mom. Narcissa and Jean went out on lunch dates and to go shopping at least twice a week.

Christmas had just passed, and both the Malfoys and the Grangers celebrated together. Most of the gifts were baby related, but nobody minded. Draco and Richard had finished clearing Hermione's study and as a gift set another room up as her new study. Therefore, with the room cleared, Hermione started decorating. She had decided on mint green and yellow. She spelled the walls the green with a white stripe and yellow polka-dots around the top. Draco was cursing at the white, ornate crib that Hermione had forced him to put together the muggle way. She was stocking the matching dresser with the clothes they had received and bought.

"Draco what do you think of the name Valerie?"

"Hermione, the baby will be a boy. Malfoy tradition. There hasn't been a girl born into the family in many generations. I've told you this."

"I know. So then how about The middle name for little Scorpius?" She said with a fond pat to her stomach. "I still like Richard."

"Whatever."

"I'd appreciate it if you actually made an effort!" She said angrily then left the room.

Draco sighed then spelled the crib together. In the past three moths Hermione had spent many nights being angry at Draco for his lack of effort. She could see his resistance and was worried about what would happen when the baby came. Narcissa had assured her that new dads went through such a thing and to not concern herself with it. Still she couldn't help it, she didn't want to be left alone in this part of her life.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

**The next two months passed just as rapidly. Everything was settled for the baby to arrive and justin time too. A week after finishing the nursery, Hermione went into labor. February sixteenth at five a.m. Hermione woke with slight pain in her lower back. She knew immediately that it was time. She also knew that it was still early in labor and they had time. Draco didn't find out until eight. He freaked out because the baby was two weeks early. Hermione told him to shut up and call her mother. At nine p.m. Hermione laid in the living room, her mom and Narcissa hovering over her, while Draco packed their bags. The contractions had gotten to the point where she had to go to the hospital. Ten p.m. and she was settled into a room and everyone had been called, Ginny and Molly showed up soon despite the late hour. They promised they'd stay and be in the waiting room when, at three a.m. they were ushered into the waiting room with Richard and Narcissa. Jean and Draco stayed by Hermione's side as she pushed for an hour. They held her hand, fed ice chips and spewed words of encouragement. **

Hermione, hair tied back and soaked with sweat, endured labor. She screamed at every contraction, broke two of Draco's fingers and pushed. At four sixteen a.m. on Tuesday February seventeenth the healer told her one last good push. She bore down and was met with success. She felt the pressure leave, collapsed back on the bed as the healer exclaimed. "It's a girl!" Hermione cried with joy and Draco sat shocked. Jean left the room to tell the waiting family.

A wailing baby, covered in amniotic fluids and blood was sat upon Hermione's chest. Her eyes were closed and face scrunched up. Little limbs were flailing about. It was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen. She stoked her forehead and whispered "Hello."

The healer then took the newest Malfoy and cleaned her up. Hermione was also taken care of. Then a swaddled baby was set into her mum's arms. Hermione cradled the baby, whispering sweet nothings. She subtly checked all her toes and fingers. When she found everything in perfect order she placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Draco observed the scene with mixed emotions. He was a father, to a little girl no less. "Draco, do you want to hold her?" Hermione tentatively asked. At his nod they switched their daughter to his arms.

At first he awkwardly held her but then became more comfortable. She whined a little and naturally Draco rocked her. She quitted down and Draco kept staring at her face. Finally, a tear streamed down his face, and he whispered "Perfect."

Hermione observed the scene from the bed, seeing the change in Draco. She was glad and she knew that she'd have more support than ever.

Draco returned the baby to Hermione then went to the waiting room. Everyone hugged him and asked how Hermione was. "They are both resting and doing great. We both decided to wait to introduce her until later today, once everyone has recovered. Also, please don't tell the press. We want to just enjoy this time right now."

Luckily everyone understood and left giving Draco best wishes. He returned to find both of his girls asleep. He too sat on the couch and drifted to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter.

Sorry this is WAY overdue

* * *

**Hermione woke up at eight. Surprisingly the baby was still asleep, and so was Draco. She called in a nurse who brought her breakfast after checking her over. Draco woke up to find Hermione eating yogurt. He walked over to her and took a sausage and asked her how she was. "Great" she replied. They then spent the rest of the morning getting ready for the influx of visitors. The baby, who was still nameless since her parents were caught off guard, woke and demanded attention. The two then spent the next hour figuring out how to be parents. Finally called everyone back. Narcissa showed first and was anxious to see her granddaughter. She was holding her when the Grangers showed. Molly came just as the doting grandparents left. She fawned over the newborn and was in the process of congratulating the Malfoys for the sixth time when Ginny walked in with Harry trailing behind. **

Hermione saw him and broke out into a big smile. "Hullo Hermione." Harry said bashfully. Then he moved toward her bed and was engulfed into a fierce hug. "I'm sorry I was such a prat." He told her in a voice so quiet only she could hear. "I will make it up to you."

The three old friends stayed until one, then they were left alone. Nobody else came which left plenty of time to themselves. They were discharged from the hospital the next morning, both baby and mom in perfect health, and another person in need of the room.

So, the newly christened Ellia Cassandra Malfoy and her parents returned to the manor.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer! The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**They brought all their gifts and bags to their suite. Hermione went to shower and change. Ellia was placed in a bassinet at the end of the bed. As soon as Hermione got in the shower, Ellia started to cry. Draco, having not been able to figure out the cause of his daughter's distress picked her up and walked around the room. When Hermione returned she found Draco walking around with a sleeping baby cradled in his arms.**

The Grangers were staying in a room in the younger Malfoy's wing to be near their daughter. Therefore, the first day went fairly smooth with the grandparents able to help.

The first night was awful. The new parents were up waiting for their baby to make a peep, and then right as they fell asleep she'd wail. They were not yet able to pinpoint the meaning of her cries and were having to attempt to feed, change and rock her constantly. Still, when they appeared for breakfast, their joy had not waned. The rest of the week went much the same, but by Saturday they had fallen into the groove of parenthood.

Draco was completely in love with his baby. Also, his affection for Hermione became stronger. Hermione, seeing Draco with their baby, started to appreciate him more. The family sunk into their own bubble of bliss.

When Ellia was a week old, Draco had to return to work. The position he held at the Ministry was hard to fill so they needed him back. It was not awful for Hermione since the parents hovered over Ellia, but it was still hard.

Draco returned to find Hermione on their bed. Ellia was gentle sucking one breast, and Hermione was gazing down at her. "How are my girls?" Draco asked as he sat down next to his wife.

"Fine, Ellia has barely slept a wink. Our parents are great help though."

She was done feeding so Draco took her and laid her over his shoulder to burp her. They talked about their days and then readied for bed. One thing was for sure, they were knackered.


End file.
